


I'm giving up on you

by meggygurl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggygurl/pseuds/meggygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs some musical help figuring out he's about to lose the most important thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm giving up on you

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you._

Well, that was not a cheery song. Who sings something so depressing at a party? Matt rubbed his hand over the prickly hair on his head, looking across the room at the piano. From his vantage point, he could see the burst of flaming red leading to the long curve of her neck, his eyes trailing her spine down her back for what felt like miles before they hit the top of her strapless dress. Her skin was the definition of porcelain--the color doll makers only wished they could achieve. He was too far away to see the sprinkling of freckles on her shoulders, but he knew they were there. Probably could draw them. Which, maybe is a wee bit creepy. He doesn’t mean to be creepy.

From where he sat, he thought he noticed some tension in her shoulders. Why was she tense? Honestly, if he thought about it, she’d seemed off all night. Shying away from his touch, not saying much. Frowning, Matt sat up a bit more. Had she been weird all week? Things seemed fine when she picked him up from LAX several days ago, but since arriving at her apartment and dropping his bags in the guest room, something seemed to have shifted. It had only gotten worse as the week went on.

Not like they didn’t get along, they did, as always. It was just… different. She touched him less. Her smiles didn’t make her whole face shift, her eyes didn’t light up. She was his Karen, but not exactly his Kazza.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Suddenly Matt was overtaken by an insane, rash, and horrible idea. What if Karen was seeing someone? She had a boyfriend and couldn’t be seen all over her old co-star. Wouldn’t she had said something? Why wouldn’t she? Leaning over, Matt nudged Chloe- her last name escaping him. The girl from the Nerdist, yeah. Her. Karen seemed to spend all her time with those Nerdist guys now. She spent more time with Chris than she did with _him_. He nudged her slight and nodded towards Karen. “Chloe… is Karen dating someone?”

_And I am feeling so small._  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all._  
 _And I will stumble and fall._

Chloe Dykstra looked at Matt, her expression similar to a teacher in school when Matt gave the wrong answer to a simple question. She didn’t even reply, just shook her head and looked back towards Karen. 

Did that mean she was dating someone? Or she wasn’t? Why was that such a dumb question? He didn’t understand. The frustration of the week was bubbling up inside him and he stood up, rubbing his hand over his hair again. He shifted to the wall, getting a different view of Karen.

His eyes found her face, studying her. She was concentrating on playing and singing, her eyes focused on the keys. She paused for a breath and her eyes lifted up, fingers still moving on the keys. She looked slightly started to be looking right at him, but her face recovered quickly, whatever mask she’d been wearing all week slipping into place.

What is wrong with them? How did this happen? Matt pushed off the wall and moved to the piano, leaning against the side so he could see her up close.

_I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl._  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

Karen was watching him now, her eyes focused on what he was doing. Luckily, she actually was quite good at piano and didn’t really need to focus on what her fingers were doing. But now, with the way she was focusing on him, it felt like she was singing to him.

That she was singing this song to him. Which, was a bit odd actually. She was singing to him. This song. About giving up. About a love falling apart. No, that was silly. He was reading too much into things. There was nothing to give up on, yeah?

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I will swallow my pride._  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye._

Oh. Oh fucking hell.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
 _And anywhere, I would have followed you._  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

Matt rubbed his hand over his stubbly hair, face screwed up in confusion. He pushed himself off the piano and moved right up to Karen, standing behind her as she finished up the song. Bouncing on his toes, he tried to be patient as she played. But he was not always a patient man and he needed answers, now.

_Say something, I'm giving-_

Nope. Done. Matt leaned around her, grabbed her hands, stopping her ability to play. Karen stopped singing at the same time, looking up at him. She was silent, though clearly confused as she focused her large eyes on his face. Matt hesitated for just a moment before he leaned in, kissing her firmly. The entire room seemed to take a breath, no one even moved. Karen didn’t respond for what felt like forever, until finally she tilted her head up, returning the pressure. 

The entire room burst out into applause.


End file.
